


A Village, A Family

by eerian_sadow



Series: PJ Winterfics [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Found Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: When they were brought online, the Autobots did badly by the Aeialbots. Prowl is determined to right at least a fraction of that wrong. And he'll drag the other Autobots along kicking and screaming if he has to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same timeline as my PJ Winterfics stories, but before either of the other fics happen. Will have to rename the series now, though...

Prowl made his way slowly to the Aerialbots’ new quarters--a space built into the old shuttle hangar bay that had direct access to the outside. He wasn't sure what sort of welcome he would receive when he knocked on their door, but he knew he had to at least try to make amends with the mechs. They did not deserve to be treated the way they had been.

Their door was plain when he reached it, without even the courtesy of a name plate. It made the space feel less personal and he made a mental note to have Hoist make one that coordinated with their room as he lifted his hand to knock.

He waited for several long moments before he finally heard shuffling on the other side of the door. Then it swung inward, opening to reveal a very agitated looking Slingshot. “What.”

“I came to speak with all of you.” Prowl cycled his vents, trying to maintain his calm in the face of the young mech’s obvious hostility--something that was utterly unsurprising, all things considered. “It is important, but shouldn't take much of your time.”

Slingshot glared for several kliks longer, then stepped to the side. “Fine, whatever.”

“Thank you.” the tactician stepped through the door and into a sitting room that was barely furnished and sadly undecorated. He did his best not to frown at how very little the new mechs had been given, especially in light of things like Jazz’s extensive record collection and the training course he knew had just been finished for the Dinobots.

“Commander Prowl.” Silverbolt stood up from a chair that wasn’t quite large enough for him to sit in comfortably. “What can we do for you?”

Prowl shook his head. “Nothing. I’ve come to apologize to you for the way you have been treated since you were brought online.”

“Tell us another one,” Slingshot said darkly.

Air Raid stood up as well, stepping in front of Fireflight as if to defend the smallest member of the team. “We don’t need you apologies. Frag off.”

“That would, perhaps, be true if I intended to be falsely sincere.” The Praxian stepped slightly to the side, so that he could see all of the fliers. “But I am truly sorry for how you have been treated. You were brought online and thrust into a war you know nothing about and have little stake in, and you were expected to behave like hardened warriors and not the confused newsparks you are. I had thought we would have learned from the Dinobots, and treated the five of you with more respect, but it seems that I was incredibly wrong. I haven’t come to ask for forgiveness on behalf of all of the other Autobots, only for myself. I should have stopped their behavior, the way I would stop any other harassment and by not doing so, I let you all down and contributed to the feeling that you had to leave us.”

“Commander, the way Ironhide and the others acted isn’t your fault--” The Aerialbot leader began.

Slingshot cut him off. “Yes, it is! He’s their CO and he didn’t even flick a wing!”

“And he’s apologizing!” Fireflight peeked around Air Raid and frowned at his brothers. “We should at least listen to him!”

“Flight’s right,” Skydive added from the far corner, where Prowl hadn’t even noticed him reading a battered old data pad. “We chose to come back, even though Ironhide and Cliffjumper treat us like crap and Prime didn’t do anything about it. If even one of the officers is trying to make that right, we should listen.”

The tactician’s wings relaxed slightly as Silverbolt nodded in agreement. “Thank you. I cannot fix the others overnight, but I promise that I will intervene when I see continued harassment, and I will investigate it if you bring such incidents to me. Even if it is one of my fellow officers.”

“That’s a start, I guess.” Air Raid crossed his arms but didn’t move from his position in front of Fireflight, a protective instinct that Prowl found a little endearing. “What else are you gonna do?”

“Air Raid!” Silverbolt sounded scandalized at the almost blatant disrespect.

“It’s all right.” The Praxian smiled. “It is a logical question, given your current living quarters. Have the five of you been assigned bank accounts and begun receiving your pay packets?”

“Our what?” Silverbolt asked.

“We get paid?!” Slingshot was obviously outraged.

Prowl made a mental not to throttle Jazz, who should have taken care of that detail long before the tactician could have realized it was a problem.


	2. Chapter 2

“Grimlock, a moment of your time, please.” Prowl gestured for the large mech to stay in the briefing room as the other officers filed out of the weekly meeting. 

Grimlock gave him a bemused look and nodded. “Okay.”

Once the other officers were gone, Prowl pulled out the data pad containing the next week’s unposted duty roster. “As you’re aware, we have a new team taking up residence in the hangar bay. However, they have been shorted on both supplies and living accoutrements like berths and blankets. I was wondering if you or Paddles would be willing to loan them a berth large enough for Silverbolt until the pieces i have commissioned from Hoist are completed.”

The Dinobot leader gave the impression of blinking in surprise. “Me Grimlock not think you Prowl know that him Paddles and him Swoop share room with me Grimlock now.”

The tactician smiled. “I know a great many things that I don’t advertise. I don’t see it as any of my business who you or your brothers are sharing a berth with as long as no one is being hurt.”

“That smart. Him Smokescreen never leave us Dinobots alone after he find out. Make me Grimlock want to bash brains.”

“I appreciate your restraint. I would not appreciate having to worry over whether or not my cousin would survive the repairs.” Prowl gave the other mech a beat to get the joke and activated the data pad while Grimlock laughed. “I was also hoping that I could schedule Slag and Snarl to help me deliver the furniture to the Aerialbots once it has been completed.”

“Us Dinobots all can help. Us strong!” Grimlock turned just enough to highlight the enhancements his creators had given him when he was assembled. “Except him Swoop. Him have special class with him Ratchet all time now.”

“Yes, I know. I was very happy to approve Ratchet’s request to take on an apprentice. We need more mechs with medical training.” The black and white mech made a note on the pad. “Hoist said the furniture should all be finished by friday. Will you and Sludge be free that afternoon?”

“Yes. Us only have training thingy with him Jazz in morning. Us be ready. Me grimlock take big berth to him Silverbolt after us leave meeting.”

“Thank you, Grimlock.” Prowl smiled again. “Your assistance will be invaluable.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Commander? What is all this?” Silverbolt stared at Prowl and the furniture being held by Hoist, Grapple and the Dinobots. 

“This is the furniture I commissioned for you and your brothers.” Prowl gave the younger mech a gentle smile. “The rest of us had furnishings provided by the military, it seemed only fair that you receive the same courtesy.”

“Oh, Commander! You didn't have to do that!” Silverbolt shrank in on himself slightly. “We can't pay you back for anything like this!”

“And you are not required to. All of this is a gift.”

“Him Prowl want you Aerialbots have nice things, like us Dinobots have nice things,” Grimlock added. “Him make sure us always take care of now.”

“Oh.” Silverbolt blinked and then stepped out of the doorway. “I guess if the others don't mind, then it’s all right.”

“We will start moving things in, Prowl.” Hoist smiled. “You go and speak with the rest of Silverbolt’s team.”

“Thank you, Hoist.” Prowl picked up the small box he had set on the floor before knocking and stepped into the empty sitting room. “Where are your brothers, Silverbolt?”

“In their rooms. Let me get them.” The Aerialbot leader still seemed flustered.

The Praxian nodded. “Please do.”

He set the box on the rickety table the team had built from a few shipping crates and began unpacking the smaller items he had brought for the younger mechs. There were new datapads, loaded with both information and entertainment files, as well as music discs and one of Sideswipe’s gaming consoles with a few games. Even if they rejected the furniture the others were bringing in, he didn't think that Air Raid or Slingshot would part with entertainment items.

“Woah, what's all this stuff?!” Prowl hadn't heard Fireflight come into the team’s main room, and he was actually glad for that. None of them seemed willing to show much emotion when he was paying attention. 

Except anger. Slingshot and Air Raid had no trouble expressing anger.

“It is new furniture for all of you,” Hoist replied brightly. “I did my best to customize the berths to each of your frames, but since Prowl wanted these to be a surprise, my measurements may be off.”

“We get real berths?” Fireflight sounded mystified. 

“What's the catch?” Prowl tried not to sigh as Air Raid joined them.

“There is no catch,” the tactician told them. “All members of this crew were allocated fully furnished quarters when we left Cybertron. As part of this crew, you receive the same.”

“Do we have to pay it back?” Skydive asked, ducking around his brother's and stepping out of the hallway that led to their private rooms. 

“It gift!” Grimlock declared firmly. “So you Aerialbots taked care of like us Dinobots!”

“Is that a Nintendo 64?” Slingshot was standing on tiptoe, looking at the table where Prowl had spread the smaller items. “Does it have Resident Evil?”

Silverbolt chuckled softly at his brothers as Prowl turned to look at the games for the younger mech. “I guess we're keeping it all, Commander. Thanks.”

“You are welcome.” The Praxian sorted through the game cartridges with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

“Um, Commander Prowl?” 

Prowl held his hand up, indicating that he had heard Fireflight, as his simulation finished. He made a few notes on the datapad so his right and then turned off the tactical holotable. “What can I help you with, Fireflight?”

“Well, um. You helped us set up our bank accounts and you said we got paid on the tenth, which is today, and I was excited to go into the city and buy that pretty windchime I saw the other day.” The younger mech twisted his fingers together. “And then I realized that I don't _how_ to do that. I mean I know I trade my money for the windchime, but how?”

Prowl blinked rapidly as he realized the scope of the problem. He had told the Aerialbots about money and what it was used for, but failed to remember to tell them how to access their funds. 

Banks seemed to be such a universal constant, that it hadn't even occurred to him that he would need to explain.

“I must apologize, Fireflight. All of you know so much that I forget you don't know many things we consider basic information. If you will give me a few minutes to put my things away, I will accompany you into the city and teach you how to access your personal bank account.”

“Okay!” The Aerialbot gave him a bright smile. “And then I can teach Slingshot and Skydive something for a change!”

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

“Morning, Prowl.” Jazz smiled as he sauntered into the tactician’s office with two steaming cubes of energon. “Was that Skydive I just saw leaving the tactical hub?”

“It was.” The Praxian took a cube warmed energon from the saboteur when it was offered to him. “He has an understanding of aerial tactics and strategy that I cannot quite match, being a ground-based mech. He has been helping me construct new defenses against flying opponents before going on duty.”

“Huh. Didn't realize he knew that much.” Jazz glanced over his shoulder toward the tactical holotable. “Wonder what else Vector Sigma did for them that we don't know about.”

“Fireflight remembers everything he reads, in any language. Silverbolt can haul larger cargo loads than Skyfire, Air Raid shoots almost as well as Bluestreak and Slingshot is almost foolishly loyal to his brothers.” Prowl sipped his fuel. “Which you would know, if you talked to them like I suggested.”

“They don't wanna talk to me, Prowl. I was part of the problem before.”

“And that is all you will ever be to them, if you don't apologize and try to get to know them.” The tactician gave his friend a pointed look. “They're young and still learning. They need mentors besides myself.”

“You're the best mentor they could have!” Jazz looked scandalized at the idea that Prowl was calling himself a bad mentor.

“Yes, for some things.” The Praxian smiled as he agreed. “But you can teach and encourage them in music and culture that I am woefully out of touch with. And besides that, I can't always sit down and talk with them when one of them needs advice.”

“Fine, fine. I'll stop wallowing in whatever I been wallowing in and apologize.” The visored mech sipped at his own fuel. “You planning on guilting Ironhide next?”

“Ironhide? No. I sent a letter to Chromia that should deal with Ironhide within a few cycles.”

Jazz chuckled. “That'll be a shot right to the sensitive bits.”

“Indeed. And as I believe that they have worked out their issues with Optimus on their own, we will simply have to wait and see what the rest of the crew does now.”

“Keep your audials active today then. Grim’s got them training with his crew this afternoon.”

“Does he? I may have to take the time to watch.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, Prowl.” 

“Yes, Air Raid?” The tactician flicked a wing in acknowledgement as he poured the nutrient blend into the potting mix he had ordered for the ornamental trees he was trying to grow. They weren't garden crystals, but there was something to be said for coaxing growth out of the delicate organics.

“Why do you do that thing with your door when one of us talks to you?” The young mech was frowning when Prowl turned to look at him. “Are we annoying you?”

“No, not at all. I am simply greeting you the way I would greet another Praxian or one of our wingkin from Vos.” The black and white mech flicked his sensory wing again. “When it is moved quickly like that, it is hello or nice to see you. Both wings would be irritation or anger.”

“Oh. Thanks. That's not really why I came out here, but I'm glad you explained. Fireflight was starting to get worried about it, which makes me worry about it.”

“You are very protective of your brother.”

“Someone has to look out for him. He's too sweet for all this.” Air Raid shrugged. “Anyway, I came to ask if you know why Cliffjumper is giving us slag about hanging around with the Dinobots.”

“Cliffjumper seems to believe that any mechanism who does not fit his precise version of ideal Autobot is simply a traitor waiting to happen.” Prowl sighed. “The Aerialbots and the Dinobots have both left us and briefly joined the Decepticons, which is only fueling those thought processes. He likely thinks the ten of you are plotting some kind of hostile takeover of the Autobot leadership.”

“Ha! No way!” Air Raid laughed. “Bolt and Grimlock are just friends, which means their brothers get dragged along to everything. He's just… he said some pretty nasty things to Flight and Swoop earlier.”

“Tell me what he said.” The Praxian shifted his full focus to the young mech. His trees would not suffer significantly from staying in their sprouting cups for a few more hours, but the Aerialbots _would_ if he did not deal with Cliffjumper.


	5. Chapter 5

“Good afternoon Silverbolt.”

“Oh. Hi, Prowl.”

The tactician stopped on his way to the energon dispenser in the corner of the rec room and took a long look at the young mech in front of him. Silverbolt was slumped down on the sofa, wings bent at a angle that couldn't be comfortable, and frowning into a nearly-full cube of energon. 

Rather than continuing on to pick up his own fuel, Prowl moved to the sofa and sat down next to the Aerialbot leader. “Silverbolt, what is wrong?”

“It's nothing.” if possible, Silverbolt slid further down into the cushions. 

“It is something, and it is clearly bothering you. I am here, and I will not judge you for whatever is going on.”

“This isn't one of those things that can be fixed with disciplinary measures and brig time.”

“believe it or not, I do know how to solve other problems.” Prowl gave the younger mech an encouraging smile. “Let me help you.”

Silverbolt sighed deeply. “Fireflight almost got hurt today trying to keep me from having a panic attack when we were practicing maneuvers.”

“You had a panic attack?” The elder mech’s wings twitched upward in concern. 

“Yeah. I kept hoping I would get over my fear if I just kept flying, but it hasn't worked at all. I'm terrified that I'm going to fall.”

“I had no idea that your dislike of heights was so severe.” Prowl reached out and laid a hand on the young mech’s shoulder. “I do not wish to imply you are… defective in any way, but have you spoken with Ratchet or Grapple about it? “

“Why would I? You’re the first person who hasn’t laughed at me about it, and instead you’re saying i need some kind of--of repairs.” Silverbolt looked away from the Praxian. “Go away if you don’t want to help.”

“Bolt.” The tactician waited until the Aerialbot leader looked back at him. “I am not saying that you need repairs. Sometimes our processors create problems, things that are logical once the cause has been discovered, that give us no end to troubles in our normal functioning. There is no shame in having one of these processor issues, and both Ratchet and Grapple have training to help you learn to manage it.”

“I don’t even know why I’m so scared!” Silverbolt tried to sigh, but the sound was shaky and turned into a sob. “Nothing has happened since I came online that would make me this scared of flying.”

“Perhaps, then, it is not rooted in who you are now, but who you were before?” The older mech reached out and laid his hand over the younger mech’s knee, hoping to give the flier some measure of comfort. “We wouldn’t know for certain, however, until you speak with Ratchet or Grapple.”

“So that everyone else can think I really am the reject? No thanks.” the Aerialbot turned so that his knee slid out from under the Praxian’s hand. “You’re really not helping, Prowl. Just go away.”

The tactician sighed. “As you wish, Silverbolt. My door is open if you decide that you wish to talk later.”

“Thanks, i guess.” The younger mech didn’t look at him when the black and white mech stood up.

He suppressed another sigh as he walked to the energon station and drew his ration. Then Prowl turned and walked toward the door, focusing his processor on how he could help Silverbolt, without continuing to imply that the flier was deficient in some way.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

“Prowl, you have a minute?” Ratchet stepped up to the tactician as the Praxian passed the medbay.

“Of course, Ratchet.” Whatever he needed was obviously important; the medic rarely asked for private conversations unless they were off duty. “Walk with me? I'm on my way to the training assessments.”

“Time for those again?” Ratchet shook his head before joining the Praxian in the hallway. “Everything happens so much faster here on Earth.”

“Indeed, but I am not certain that it is all bad.”

Ratchet hummed thoughtfully. “I suppose not. That's not what I wanted to talk about, though.”

“I didn't think it was.”

“Silverbolt came to see me this morning.”

Prowl felt a small bit of tension relax from his wings. “Good. I know you cannot share the details, but do you think you can help him?”

“You already know what's going on then?” At Prowl's nod, Ratchet continued. “Good. I think we can help him, but it's going to be rough. He's going to need a lot of support, so I want you to be ready for that. You and Grimlock seem to be the only bots he'll confide in.”

“I don't know if he will confide in me right now, but I will be prepared if he does. Thank you, Ratchet.”

“You should thank yourself. Once he quit being mad at you, he realized that you were trying _not_ to say he was crazy and that you had known other bots who have similar issues.” Ratchet grinned. “I didn't name names, but I told him he was right.”

“I am certain Jazz will appreciate your discretion.” Prowl returned the medic’s grin. “I am glad you will be helping him. Please, call if you need anything from me at all.”

“Oh, believe me. I will.” Ratchet patted him on the shoulder. “I'll leave you to those training assessments now. The sooner you're finished, the sooner you can raid Wheeljack’s stash.”

Prowl laughed as he continued on to the training room.


	6. Chapter 6

“Prowl, is it true?”

“Forgive me, but is what true?” He had gotten oddly used to Air Raid bursting into his office with questions, and merely tapped his data pad to mark his place as he looked up at the young mech for clarification. 

“Are there really new troops coming from Cybertron this week?”

Prowl sighed. “That is information that is classified _well_ beyond your clearance level. How did you even hear about it?”

“Oh, you. I heard it from Slingshot who heard it from Sideswipe who heard it somewhere else.” Air Raid grinned. “So it's true then?”

“Yes, Air Raid. And you must swear to me that you will not discuss it further until they have arrived. The more of us who know, the more likely it is that one of the Decepticon spies will find out.”

“Yeah, I promise. I won't even tell Fireflight.” The Aerialbot stepped further into the office so that the door could close behind him. “But Slings said he heard that there's another combiner team with them. Is _that_ true, too?”

Prowl sighed and made a mental note to track down Sideswipe and find out who had leaked this information. No one but the command staff was supposed to know, though now that he did it was certainly for the best to confirm the rumor for Air Raid. “Yes. Five of the mechs in the incoming unit are a combiner team. They are young, only a few weeks old when they left Cybertron, and they are programmed for support and assistance more than actual combat.”

“That's so cool!” For a moment, Air Raid looked uncomfortably like Fireflight as he bounced with excitement. “Are we gonna be their big brothers?!”

Prowl blinked. He hadn't expected that at all. “I suppose you will be, in a sense. After all, none of the rest of the Autobots understand what it's really like to be a combiner team.”

“Oh my god, this is great! I'm gonna be a big brother!”

Prowl allowed himself a smile at the usually-irritable mech's antics and let Air Raid have the privacy of the office to work out his excitement.


	7. Chapter 7

“Ultra Magnus, old friend.” Optimus Prime stepped up to the mech standing at the end of the ship's loading ramp and clasped his arm in greetings. Ultra Magnus returned the gesture. “I am grateful that you and your people arrived safely. I trust the trip was uneventful?”

“Aside from younglings with too much time on their hands, it was.” The new arrival grinned for a brief moment. “I hope that Earth is large enough to contain the Protectobots and their curiosity.”

“I am certain that it will be.” Optimus turned and nodded to Prowl and the Aerialbots behind him. “We have even arranged mentorship for them.”

Ultra Magnus stared at the flyers for a moment before nodding. “I see. Your choice seems… unconventional.”

“Not at all, old friend. Let's discuss it over energon while your crew disembarks and receives their room assignments.”

For a moment, it seemed like Ultra Magnus would argue, but he finally nodded and turned back to the ramp. “Sergeant Kup, you are in charge until the unit transfers are finalized with Commander Prowl. I will be debriefing with the Prime in private.”

A faint “Yes, sir!” echoed down the ramp. Magnus shook his head, making Prowl wonder what new miscreants they might have among their transfers, and allowed Optimus to lead him away.

The Aerialbots shifted just slightly, either growing nervous or impatient. Prowl was willing to believe it was a combination of the two, especially the longer he and the young mechs were forced to stand on the landing pad. Just as the Praxian was beginning to think he would have to order the troops out of the shuttle, a pale blue mech with red optics and a broad frame stepped onto the loading ramp. He was followed a moment later by four smaller mechs, who were mostly white with a few accent colors.

They were so young they didn't even have their first alternate modes.

Sergeant Kup stepped up behind them and shook his head as the young mechs stared at the world around themselves. “Mind if I drop these five in your lap, Commander? Unloading will go a lot faster without them trying to look at everything and ask questions.”

“Of course, Sergeant.” Prowl gestured for Silverbolt to take a step forward so that the other mechs would pay attention to him, too. “Air Commander Silverbolt and I will be happy to escort them to their quarters and answer any questions they have.”

“Oh, you'll regret that, Commander.” Kup grinned at them. “Only time they stop asking questions is when they're recharging.”

“We can't help it!” The blue mech protested. “All we have are combat and defensive protocols, and we want to know more!”

“Hot Spot, lad,” Kup's voice gentled to someone much less playful and more sincere. “We had to program you like that so you wouldn't die the first time Shockwave came knocking. We never meant for you to not learn anything else. I want you and your brothers to ask questions and learn things.”

“Sergeant Kup Has a habit of teasing people,” Prowl added when the older mech paused. “And the more he likes you, the more he teases.”

The blue mech--Hot Spot--turned to stare at Kup for several long seconds. “Oh. That makes a lot more sense now.”

“See, I told you!” One of the other Protectobots, smaller and with a black and white paint scheme that almost matched Prowl’s, said with a grin. “He was never mean enough to not like us.”

“Of course not, lads.” Kup's voice was soft and fond. “You’re all too sweet to dislike. Even Shockwave would take a shine to you.”

Prowl watched the interaction with a smile of his own, though he knew he would have to interrupt. They did need to get the shuttle unloaded and the troop transfers finalized after that. “Gentlemechs, I believe that Sergeant Kup turned you over to me for the time being. If you disembark, I will introduce you to your mentors. They have been very excited to meet you.”

“We're excited to meet them, too! Now that we know about them.” Hot Spot looked at the Aerialbots with a smile. “Hi, I'm Hot Spot and these are my brothers, First Aid, Streetwise, Groove and Blades. We combine to form Defensor.”

“Hello, everyone.” Silverbolt stepped forward with a matching smile. “I am Air Commander Silverbolt, and these are my brothers, Air Raid, Skydive, Slingshot and Fireflight. We… we combine to form Superion.”

There was a long pause, where Prowl could only hear the faint sounds of cargo being shifted. Then one of the Protectobots screeched “No way, you combine too?!” and the landing pad became a cacophony of sound as the younger gestalt rushed down the ramp and began asking questions. 

Prowl smiled. He wouldn't leave them alone just yet, but their youngest team deserved a chance to get to know their elders.


	8. interlude

Prowl was sitting at his desk with a data pad in one hand, an energon cube in the other, and a newsfeed he was half-listening to playing on the small television Jazz had installed on the wall when a soft sound attracted his attention. He was honestly relieved by whatever the interruption would turn out to be; the intelligence Mirage had brought back from the Decepticon base was bleak.

He muted the television as he looked up at the mech standing in the doorway. First Aid had his fingers threaded together tightly and he was shifting his feet anxiously. “I'm sorry, Commander. I didn't mean to interrupt you.”

“No need to apologize, First Aid. My door is open so that any member of the crew can come in when they need me.” He beckoned the young mech into his office. “What can I help you with?” 

“It's just that…” First Aid stopped in front of the desk, squeezing his fingers together tightly enough that they had to hurt. Prowl felt his spark ache for the young mech, and he didn't even know why he was so nervous yet. “On Cybertron, we didn't have much, not even our own room. And it feels very selfish, but after seeing the Aerialbots’ quarters, we all wanted our own recharge berths because we've never had them. And Fireflight said that you helped them get theirs. So I was hoping, maybe…”

“Life on Cybertron was very difficult for all of you,” Prowl said gently. “Ultra Magnus was very thorough in his report of what amenities you were able to bring to Earth. All of you, not just the Protectobots need new berths and basic furniture for your quarters. It will take a few weeks for everything to be built, but Grapple and Hoist are working on berths for all of you.”

The young mech's optics brightened beneath his visor. “Berths _and_ furniture?”

“Yes, berths and furniture. With support padding for those who need it, like Hot Spot and Blades. And entertainment amenities, if we can spare the resources. This much fabrication will strain our resources, though.” The tactician sighed. “I would not get your hopes up too high right now.”

“We don't mind sharing with the Aerialbots, Commander. They said it was all right if we came over and used their,” First Aid paused, trying to remember what the older team was sharing with them, “...Nintendo until we had things of our own. I am not certain that I understand it yet, but Groove was having so much fun.”

“I am glad to hear that.” Prowl smiled. “How are all of you getting along with the Aerialbots?”

“We like them very much. It's much easier to talk to them about Defensor than it was with Commander Ultra Magnus or Sergeant Kup. And I think maybe we help them talk about Superion.”

The Praxian nodded. He knew that First Aid didn't simply mean discussing their combined forms, but also the complications from being a combiner team and perhaps even the joys. Things that mechs who were not so intimately linked could never understand. “Good. I had hoped that you would all get along. Is there anything else that all of you need, aside from your furnishings?”

"I think that we're all right, for now. We had so little on Cybertron that we're still figuring out what we might need. Thank you, though."

"I understand. Please, do not hesitate to ask for anything that you might think of, though. I don't want any of you to suffer."


	9. Chapter 9

"Prowl?"

"Yes, Slingshot?"

"Um. This is for you." 

Prowl turned away from the window, where he had been staring out at the mountains and gathering his thoughts for the meeting later in the day. He smiled at the young flyer and extended a hand to take the brightly colored gift bag Slingshot was holding out. "For me? Is there a holiday I missed while uploading the calendar?"

"No, there's not. You know Jazz would never let you miss a holiday." Slingshot returned his smile shyly. "It's just a thank you. For, you know. Everything."

"Seeing all of you growing into your potential has been enough. You didn't have to do anything special."

"I know. I just… I'm really bad at this stuff." Slingshot looked away, staring at the floor for almost a full minute before he had gathered his thoughts enough to speak again. "I'm an aft, and we both know it, but you never treated me like I wasn't part of the team because of it or like it made me a bad person. I don't even know all the words to tell you how much that means. So I did that. Cause sometimes you just have to show how much you care instead of saying it."

Wordlessly, Prowl held his arms open to the younger mech. Slingshot stepped into the offered hug without even checking to see if anyone was watching. The Praxian held him for a full minute before the flyer loosened his hold and tried to squirm away.

"Slingshot." The young mech froze and looked up at Prowl hesitantly. "You will always be part of my team. Thank you, for your trust."

"Yeah, sure." Slingshot looked away quickly, clearly caught off guard by being given reassurance and a thank you rather than the scolding he had been expecting. Prowl lowered his arms and let Slingshot step away to compose himself. "You should open your gift. You gotta go to that meeting soon."

“All right.” Prowl turned his attention to the gift bag the younger mech had handed him. Now that he was paying attention to it and not the young mech in front of him, it was heavier than he expected. It was also taped closed firmly enough at the top that he would not be able to open the bag without a blade or tearing the paper.

“I’m not very good at wrapping, but the guy at the store wanted ten more dollars to do it for me,” Slingshot said, shifting nervously as the Praxian studied the bag.

“I was not criticizing. I was trying to determine the best way to open it without dropping your gift on the floor.”

“Oh! Yeah, please don’t do that. I don’t think it will survive.”

“Perhaps it is best if we sit down, then.” Without hesitating, Prowl dropped to the floor and set the bag down in front of him, helping to protect the contents from any accidents.

“Okay, sure.” Slingshot crouched down in front of him rather than sit, but his nervousness hadn’t fled despite Prowl’s reassurance and so the older mech didn’t comment on it.

Once Slingshot was as settled as he was going to get, Prowl turned his focus back to opening the bag. He disliked destroying it completely, but if he was careful, the bottom half could be reused or properly recycled. 

“C’mon, Prowl, you’re killing me here!”

Prowl chuckled and began tearing the paper with exaggerated caution. “Patience, Slingshot. It’s not going to vanish while I am finding the best place to open it.”

“No, but the anxiety might make my processor explode!”

“I have never seen a mech’s processor explode from anxiety.” Prowl continued tearing the paper until the top of the bag came free. He set it aside and then pulled the sides of the bag open to reveal what looked like a ball of yellow tissue paper. “How did you manage to wrap it in tissue paper? Even Ratchet has to handle it with tweezers when Carly uses it.”

“That part the guy at the store did for free.”

“I see.” He frowned at it for a moment, then simply tore the tissue paper open. None of them could handle it properly without tools and it was really more trouble than it was worth. He would simply add it to the recycling and Sideswipe would likely turn it into something Sunstreaker could use in his artwork. He dropped the bits of paper into the bag as they came away from his gift. Once it was revealed, he felt an ache in his spark that an even mix of happiness and remembered pain. “Oh, Slingshot.”

Prowl stared at the grouping of Earth crystals for several kliks. They were multiple colors and shapes, and almost certainly hadn’t grown together, but he could see immediately that each of the crystals had been carefully chosen and was meant to represent one of the Aerialbots. 

“I heard Smokescreen talking about how Praxus used to grow crystals everywhere all the time, and I thought maybe…” Slingshot bit his lip. “They won’t grow or anything, not anymore anyway, but I hoped you’d like them anyway.”

“I was never very good at growing my own crystals,” Prowl admitted with a bittersweet smile. “They rarely got bigger than this, actually. But this arrangement wouldn’t have grown together in nature.”

“Uh, no. They’re glued to the base, see.” Slingshot leaned forward to point out where they were joined. “I picked them out and then the guy at the store made them look good.”

“Your choices were excellent. It’s a beautiful arrangement. Thank you, Slingshot.”

“Do you really like it? Cause you look sad.”

“They remind me of home, and thinking of Praxus often makes me sad.” Prowl set the arrangement back down into the tissue paper. “But you gave me a wonderful gift, and it will sit on my desk where I can see it and that will make me happy.”

“Are you sure?” The aerialbot frowned. 

“I am. This is possibly the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me.” Slingshot didn’t resist when Prowl reached out and pulled him into another hug. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Just don’t tell anybody, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I'm doing? Visit me on Tumblr for more fic, and ways to get a fic like this for yourself!  
> https://eerian-sadow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't do Tumblr? Find me on Dreamwidth and Pillowfort! https://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/ or https://www.pillowfort.io/eerian_sadow


End file.
